gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Fortesque
|family = Sir Daniel Fortesque (future self) Lord Cedric Fortesque (father) Granny Fortesque (grandmother) Colonel Freddie Fortesque (possible relative) |appearances = MediEvil: Fate's Arrow }} Sir Daniel Wigginbottom Fortesque IV (born 1254), better known as Captain Fortesque, is the cowardly living version of the legendary Sir Dan. Originally destined to die a failure at the Battle of Gallowmere as part of Zarok the Sorcerer's evil scheme, his fate was changed when his future self took his place in the battle using a Body Swap Potion, trapping the Captain in a skeletal body. Story Background Dan was born in the kingdom of Gallowmere in 1254 as the eldest son of Lord Cedric Fortesque. Dan was a spoilt and bratty child who grew up to be a lazy, arrogant teenager. Daniel decided to become a knight solely to impress the maidens. He trained with the best weapons masters in the land, showing a degree of natural talent, but was too lazy to ever deliver on his potential. No matter! With daddy's money behind him, he rose through the ranks of the king's army. And then one day the king's champion, his horse spooked by a toad, was thrown head-first into a well where he promptly drowned. Against all good sense, the king - listening solely to the words of a new advisor - appointed Daniel to be the new Captain of his army. ''MediEvil: Fate's Arrow'' Fate's Arrow Captain Fortesque is first seen by his undead future self while he is out hunting. The Captain decides to return to the castle to pay a visit to Widow Lucinda so he can mooch money off of her. His plan is interrupted when the guards at the gates tell him that the king wishes to see him at once. In their meeting, the king reveals that the army of the undead is marching upon the castle and that they will reach it within a day. The Captain promptly excuses himself as he has wet his pants. The Jabberwocky Some time later, the Captain is waiting for Widow Lucinda in his bedchambers. He is startled when the undead Dan walks in instead. Griff, the undead Dan's fairy companion, tries to fajazzle the Captain, but fails, so the undead Dan knocks him out. The Battle of Gallowmere The night before the battle, the Captain tries to escape from the castle. However, he is captured by Griff and his sister Noreen who fajazzles the Captain properly this time, leaving him in a trance-like state. After Noreen's friend Wartilda brews a Body Swap Potion, the Captain is left inside the undead Dan's body who takes his place on the battlefield. Many years later, in the present day, Daniel Fortesque meets with Professor Darrow and recounts the story of the Battle of Gallowmere to her. It is unclear whether this is Sir Dan or Captain Fortesque. Notes Though the identity of the modern day Dan is deliberately left unclear, the original outline for Fate's Arrow had the cowardly Dan stay in his heroic counterpart's undead body. Chris Sorrell has also confirmed that Sir Dan is stuck in a time loop, which lends more credibility to the modern day Dan being Captain Fortesque. The years given in MediEvil: Fate's Arrow are 100 years off from the dates given in MediEvil 2. For the sake of consistency with MediEvil 2, 100 years have been added to years from MediEvil: Fate's Arrow on this page. References Category:Characters Category:MediEvil: Fate's Arrow characters Category:Male Characters